Strike!
by SqueakyTheDuck
Summary: Face, Murdock, a swimming pool, and one unsuspecting floating pool chair. Cue the fun.


**A/N: This week's Creative Writing assignment: _"Write a scene placing two characters in this very fundamental conflict: one wants something that the other does not want to give."_ Where Face and Murdock are involved, that could go in about a hundred different directions. I was trying to decide whether it should be funny or serious, and I got to looking at my ratio of A-Team fanfics thus far. Current standing is two funny ones to four serious ones. I figure I need to balance it out a bit.**

* * *

><p>Face lay on the blue pool lounger as it drifted drifted lazily across the middle of the swimming pool. He pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes and idly ran a hand through the placid blue waters, feeling the cool water slip through his fingers. He leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and sighed contentedly.<p>

"Geronimo!"

Face's eyes flew open in time for him to see Murdock running across the concrete toward the water. The pilot leaped into the air and hugged his knees to his chest, splashing into the pool with a perfect cannonball. The force of impact made waves in the sparkling blue waters and nearly knocked Face off the floating lounger. He frantically grasped the sides to keep from falling into the water.

Murdock surfaced and ran his hands through his hair to smooth it down. "Man, I tell ya, that never gets old!"

"What, almost knocking me off this thing?" Face glowered at him.

"There's nothin' like the feel of jumping into a freezing cold swimming pool in the middle of August!" Murdock declared.

"And...almost knocking me off this thing?" Face repeated.

Murdock put on his best offended expression. "Face, I am _appalled _that you would actually accuse _me_, your bestest buddy in the whole wide world, of _intentionally _trying to ruin your peaceful afternoon in that manner which you have just seen demonstrated. That kind of thing is way too amateur for a man of my talents." He added loftily.

"Ah...talents, Murdock?"

"Yes, you see it takes a certain...skill to do what you're talking about. I would take a much more scientific approach if I was actually _trying _to get you into the water."

Face raised an eyebrow. "Scientific approach?"

"Well sure," Murdock insisted. He waded a little closer and crossed his arms, propping them against the side of the floating chair. "You see, that—what you just saw there, jumping into the pool—that's way too haphazard. As you've just proven, there's no guarantee that the force of my landing would be enough to knock you into the water."

"It came pretty close." Face grumbled.

"And then of course there's also the psychological aspect involved." Murdock went on, ignoring the comment.

"Psychological..." Face repeated. "What does psychology have to do with it exactly?"

"It's a matter of gaining your confidence," Murdock explained. "Once I've done that, it's all down to choosing the exact moment to—STRIKE!" He grabbed the edge of the pool chair and jerked it up suddenly, sending Face splashing into the water.

Face came up, coughing and spluttering indignantly. He shook the hair out of his eyes in time to see Murdock scrambling onto the pool chair. The pilot smiled smugly and lay back on his newly claimed prize.

"All right, you've had your fun," Face said. "Now get off of that thing and let me back on it."

"Are you kiddin' me?" Murdock looked up, his expression the perfect picture of insolence. "After that brilliant maneuver, you expect me to just _give _it back to you?"

A mischievous smile spread across Face's countenance. "Two can play at this game, Murdock." he said. With that, he lunged forward.

Murdock was ready. He rolled over onto his stomach and wrapped his long, thin arms around the pool chair in a veritable death grip.

Face grabbed the side of the lounger and pulled as hard as he could, but Murdock's grip held.

"Murdock!" Face grunted and pulled even harder. "Give it back!"

"No!"

"I had it first!"

"I took it!"

Realizing he couldn't match Murdock's strength, Face decided to switch to a different tactic. He let go of the lounger and went for his friend's ribs, tickling him relentlessly.

"Hey! No! That's not fair!" Murdock shouted through uncontrollable laughter. He released his grip on the pool chair and turned over, trying to get away from the unyielding tickling, and immediately fell off the floating chair, landing on Face as he splashed into the water.

The pool chair forgotten, the two of them began splashing and wrestling in the shallow water, both laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

"Having fun, gentlemen?"

Face and Murdock jumped, startled. They turned around to find Hannibal lying on the pool chair, holding a glass of iced tea in one hand, his customary cigar in his mouth. He grinned at them. "Lovely afternoon, isn't it?"

The two younger men exchanged guilty looks, like two schoolboys caught fighting. Then Murdock smiled slyly.

"Ah, Face? I hope you paid attention in class today, cuz there's gon' be a test on the subject real soon."

"Class? Ohh, you mean, ah...Murdock Psychology 101?"

Murdock's smile widened. "Yup."

"Of course I paid attention." The two of them inched toward the pool chair. "It's all down to choosing the exact moment to..."

They dove forward and shouted the next word simultaneously. "STRIKE!"


End file.
